The invention relates to a withdrawal guide for drawers or the like with one support rail at each side on the fixed structure and one guide rail at each side on the container or drawers, and rollers which transmit the vertical forces occuring between the guide rail and the support rail. The rollers are supported in a roller carrier constituted as a mobile unit.
Withdrawal guides of this kind find their application for drawers but also for working surfaces and the like in modern furniture construction, particularly in many kitchen and office furniture construction applications.
It is generally their task to simplify the pulling out of the drawers and to make this as free from sticking as possible, and also to offer the possibility of holding the drawer in the piece of furniture itself even when almost completely pulled out.
Known drawer guides are in general equipped with rollers, and also with slides, preferably of plastic or with a combination of rollers and slides, and also with freely mobile ball races.
It is the object of the present invention to produce a withdrawal guide of the kind initially mentioned which makes possible a particularly frictionless sliding of the supporting rail of the fixed structure and the guide rail on the drawer one upon the other and which ensures an optimum lateral stability, lateral guidance and quiet movement.